deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Torchwick VS Fistrick
Roman Torchwick VS Fistrick is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Roman Torchwick from RWBY and Fistrick from Ben 10. This page was created by Timpack and is his twentieth written Death Battle. The next battle is Randall Boggs VS Violet Parr while the previous one was Nemesis Prime VS Midnight Sparkle 'Description' RWBY VS Ben 10! Which of these criminal masterminds would survive a battle to the death against each other? Who knows but if there is one thing we know is that they will cheat, trick, and use their environment to their advantage. They are criminals after all and criminals never play fair. '' 'Intro' Wiz: Criminals are the bane of every hero’s existence. The henchmen and small-time thugs might not be that much of a nuisance but when they possess advanced technology, super powers, or both at the same time; you know things are about to get ugly. '''Boomstick: Why the heroes just throw them in prison and expect them to stay there is beyond me. Especially when dealing with master criminals that have tons of underlings working for them.' Wiz: These kinds of criminals often are equally as charming as they are ruthless to get their henchmen to follow them and make an impression to their enemies. Boomstick: Like Roman Torchwick, Vales Most Wanted Master Criminal Wiz: and Fistrick, The Crime Lord of Bellwood Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Roman Torchwick' Boomstick: When it comes to being a villain, one of the most important things is learning how to be discreet enough not to warrant attention from goody two-shoes heroes that want to throw them in jail. Today’s first combatant though doesn’t even try to blend it. He looks like the most stereotypical criminal ever with that cane and Bowler Hat of his. Wiz: Roman Torchwick is one of the kingdom of Vales most notorious criminals for his many accomplishments. While he often has henchmen do the work for him, Roman is no stranger to getting his hands dirty and getting involved himself. It’s just too bad though that his reputation was kind of ruined because of several groups of teenagers getting in the way of his plans at every turn. Boomstick: By teenagers, you mean Red Riding Hood with super speed and a giant scythe, a robot that can unleash a Kamehameha, a introvert cat-girl, and more right? At least he lost to kids with super powers and not regular ones. That would have been even more embarrassing for the master thief. Wiz: Well Cinder Fall and the group she was working for definitely chose the right criminal to carry out their plans. While he isn’t exactly subtle based on how he is dressed and has trouble dealing with super-powered teens, Roman has managed to steal most of the Dust in Vale without getting caught and carried out quite a few of Cinders schemes with varying degrees of success. Boomstick: None of this would be possible though if he wasn’t a beast in battle. In some ways he is and in others, he’s definitely lacking big time. Especially when it comes to physical strength. Bending his metal cane in anger isn’t that impressive when compared to what tons of other Huntsmen and huntresses can do. Wiz: What Roman lacks in strength, he more than makes up with his speed. Being able to keep up with Blake Belladonna, who is quick enough to deflect rapid gunfire and can create shadow clones of herself, and Ruby Rose, who can move around at incredible speeds, is a good example of this. Boomstick: It’s not his most insane feat though. That would be Torchwick intercepting and blocking every single blast from Sun Wukongs gun-chucks at extremely close range without breaking a sweat. Stating this Bowler hat wearing criminal is fast is a big understatement that does not do him justice. Wiz: When you combine his speed with his weapon of choice, his trusty cane, Roman is someone you don’t want to mess with. His cane might look like a regular cane but is anything but that. Boomstick: Let me guess Wiz. It’s also part gun because every single weapon in RWBY has to be some kind of gun-hybrid. It won’t probably be as cool as those gun-chucks we mentioned before that I would do anything to get my hands on. Wiz: The Melodic Cudgel is indeed part-gun but that does not make it any less impressive. The base of the cane can fire two different kind explosive shots from the tip while the handle can be used as a grappling hook to latch onto enemies and reel them back in. Lastly, it is also a rather good melee weapon seeing as it is strong enough to block strikes from Blakes Gambol Shroud, which are sharp enough to cut through AK-130 robots with ease. Boomstick: Called it. Maybe I should get my hands on that cane of his instead seeing as its explosive shots are powerful enough to create gigantic craters in the middle of a street, can launch people reeling backwards upon contact, and shoot rapid-fire if Bowler hat wishes it. ''' Wiz: Other than his cane, Roman also has a couple dust crystals at hand most of the time. Dust might not look like much at first glance but they are cornerstone of Vales and the other kingdoms technology. These crystals are also very volatile. '''Boomstick: They don’t look like they could do much damage. Are you sure these puny gems are really that powerful….? (Roman throws a red dust crystal at Ruby and fires at it, resulting in a large explosion enveloping the girl.) Boomstick: I take back what I just said. Wiz: While Roman has stolen tons of dust, he prefers use the ones imbued fire elements and throw them at his opponents to confuse them before firing at the crystal with his cane to create a large explosion. Boomstick: I just remembered something. We may have talked about his gun-cane and crystal grenades but not his semblance. You know the super power that the aura thing you have inside of you manifests alongside a force field to block incoming attacks. Wiz: There’s a reason for that Boomstick. Roman possesses aura like most people in RWBY but he does not seem to possess a semblance however. If he had one, he never got the chance to use it before being eaten by a Grimm during the fall of Beacon. Boomstick: That’s a bummer. At least he still has an aura shield powerful enough to withstand fire clone explosions and robot-cutting sword both curtsey of Blake and a train exploding with him inside of it. Wiz: The lack of semblance isn’t the only thing that doesn’t bode well for Vales most notorious criminal. Roman might have a gentlemanly personality at the surface but it just hides the ruthless criminal that he really is within. He is extremely overconfident to a fault and often underestimates his opponents. Boomstick: The thief is also kind of a coward. He definitely has no problems getting his hands dirty but he will avoid resorting to combat unless he is forced into it or has no choice. There is his habit too of retreating when things don’t go his way or him realizing he is outgunned. Wiz: Even with his attitude problems and him being dead, Roman Torchwick is one criminal no one in the kingdom of Vale will forget anytime soon. Roman: Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk. 'Fistrick' Boomstick: When it comes to superheroes, one really don’t want to live the same exact city where those heroes live. I most certainly don’t want to live in cities like Gotham and Metropolis with the huge amount of supervillain attacks every single day. Wiz: Bellwood, which is the home town of Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10, is another perfect example of this with the large number of aliens living beneath the city and tons of wacky supervillains that has made the town their base of operations. Boomstick: This ranges from crazy scientists and chicken people to alien gang members and would-be conquerors. One of the villains operating in Bellwood that became a real big thorn in Bens side would be a guy with weird face paint and goofy-sounding name. ''' Wiz: Fistrick is a local crime lord and alien tech smuggler operating out of Bellwood. While his original defeat at Bens hands was because he using Nosedeenians to power the weapons he was auctioning off, this would only be the first of many encounters between the hero and villain. '''Boomstick: The guy might look like a reject wrestler with that face-paint of his but underestimating him is a really bad idea. Not only does he have a variety of high-tech alien firearms ranging from alien riffles and pistols to machine guns but he is also powerful enough to give some of Bens aliens a run for their money. Wiz: The most prominent two that comes to mind is Shocksquatch and Kickin Hawk. Shocksquatch in particular because during their fight Fistrick was able to tackle the alien hero to the ground and then defeat him with a flying kick to the stomach. Kickin Hawk didn’t really have that much trouble beating Fistrick in comparison but the fact that the criminal took 5 kicks before being knocked out speaks volumes of Fistricks durability. Kickin Hawk is one of Bens best close-range fighters for a reason as he can kick an object with force equivalent to a cannonball. Boomstick: Some aliens however completely surpass Fistrick in all areas. Mole-Stache defeated Fistrick rather easily despite his small size. That Fistrick wasn’t killed or badly injured right then is definitely impressive as tanking the punch from someone able to lift a huge truck with just their moustache is nothing to sneeze at……. I am not kidding. Wiz: Fistricks strength and durability is nothing to look down upon at as he has several times proven to be superior to a normal human. Some of his more impressive feats include punching a punching bag of its chain and across a room, lifted a small weight with just a couple of his toes, launched Rook into the air with a kick, survived being slide tackled by Humungousaur, and gotten up on his feet after having taken several hits from Shocksquatch with one of them being so powerful that his body made a large imprint on the rock wall he collided with. Boomstick: Don’t forget that time he lifted a huge space nose cone single handedly. I would very much want to know what kind of protein drink he uses as I also want that kind of muscles. Wiz: His strength isn’t the only thing that’s impressive. Fistrick is actually pretty clever as well as he quickly figured Ben was had infiltrated his gym scheme, came up with a plan involving a planet destroying satellite, and trained a species of rodents called Muroids… into being able to fight and use mech suits? Boomstick: Don’t question it Wiz. Cartoons are weird. It’s as simple as that. Wiz: But it doesn’t make any logical sen…? Boomstick: Like I said; cartoons are weird and that’s not even mentioning him being able to use his sweat to create a toxic substance able to melt through doors with ease or its stench making you act like Fistrick if inhaled. That’s even weirder than teaching a couple of rodents to play Gundam. Wiz: This is just getting more and more logically impossible by the minute so let’s discuss the rest of Fistricks arsenal that doesn’t involve high-tech alien weapons or his impressive physicality. He also has an energy blade to skewer his foes with and a sonic device that releases powerful soundwaves. Boomstick: Let’s not forget the giant robot suit he has in his possession. This guy’s victory is already assured. Wiz: Not really Boomstick since the robot isn’t something that’s part of Fistricks normal arsenal. Therefore it will not be used in this battle alongside Romans similar robotic suit which isn’t part of his usual arsenal either. Boomstick: You’re no fun Wiz. There’s also the boots that he wears all the time. No wonder he beat Shocksquatch when he has boots that has such huge amounts of insulation that most electrical attacks are rendered ineffective. That’s so dirty and I love it. Wiz: If his strength and tech fails him indeed, Fistrick still has an ace up his sleeve which most villains resort to when things aren’t going their way. Cheating their way to victory is common amongst criminals. Boomstick: I would probably do the same thing if a powerhouse such as a four-armed tetramand were my opponent in a fighting tournament. On second thought, I would have run for my life for I really don’t want to lose another leg instead of blinding him by throwing something in his face like Fistrick did. Wiz: Fistrick does have a good reason for cheating though for while he is extremely tough for a human; he still a relatively normal human at his core. Just because he has trained his body to be able to take on aliens more powerful than himself does not mean he is invincible. There is also the strange fixation he has with calling everyone bro and using it whenever he can in his vocabulary. Boomstick: Don’t sell him short Wiz. He fought Rook on even ground for a while in hand-to-hand combat which the Plumber excels at and strong enough to beat numerous Muroids in combat in quick succession. Wiz: True but he still have lost the majority of his encounters with Ben and Rook. He is a nuisance to them but not exactly as big of a threat as Malware, Vilgax, or Diagon. Neither is he ever going to be as recognizable as Charmcaster or Dr Animo. Boomstick: At least he can boast how he got second place in the Golden Fist tournament with some cheating of course. That’s something I guess. Wiz: Don’t forget that he is one of Bellwoods most infamous criminals and it’s a position Fistrick rightfully earned. Fistrick: One alien makes it. Another alien powers it. I mass-produce it and sell it to the highest bidder. It’s just good business bro. '' 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' 'Death Battle!' Space above Remnant: What had been supposed to be a regular weapons shipment scheduled for a Plumber base on Earth had completely gone of the rails for the ship crew once they were boarded by a group of criminals. The sheer number of the invaders had quickly done short work of the guards and captured the pilots. That however wasn’t the worst part though. One of the criminals had accidentally hit the ships power core causing the engine to malfunction and jump to warp. The hijacking had definitely not gone according to the criminal’s plan either as they along with the rest of the crew was knocked unconscious as the ship went into warp. What the group of invaders hadn’t anticipated either as they woke up and saw a planet they did not recognize out of one of the ships windows with a broken moon rotating around it was for them to be confronted someone none of them expected. They didn’t know whether to be insulted or laugh at the sight of the two people in front of them clearly getting into fighting stances. Especially the tiny girl armed with an umbrella out of all things. That was their first mistake as the “tiny girl” then proceeded to take them down in quick succession with ease. Corvo: Get her already. There no way we will allow this girl to make fools out of us. Blast her into dust. The second in command of criminals, Corvo, aimed his blaster at the umbrella girl as she took out yet another two henchmen. The rest of the ones around Corvo did the same and fired. The girl simply let out a mocking smile in response as she opened her umbrella and let it take the full force of the orange laser bolt coming her way. Corvo and the others widened their eyes in shock as their attacks wasn’t affecting the umbrella at all. The girl then suddenly disappeared from view and appeared just in front of Corvo who just now saw the hidden blade within the umbrella as she gave him a terrifying smile. Corvo: Uh oh. I’m so screwed. As the battle went on between his henchmen and the new arrival, Fistrick was eyeing the other newcomer with interest. His hijacking might not have gone as planned but he probably still could get a good workout. The man in front of him did not look rather impressive but that partner of his very much did pique Fistricks attention. Fistrick: '''Your partner is very impressive bro. Want to give some pointers to how she is doing that? If you do, I won’t beat you up too badly bro. The man simply sighted heavily at this. Why did he always have to be interrupted in his business trips by the weirdest of people? '''Roman Torchwick really didn’t want to add some strange-looking body builder with no fashion sense to the list. Still if he hadn’t taken this mission that Cinder master had appointed him, he would be in hot waters right now. Roman would take this guys annoying antics over Cinders fury any day. Roman: I’m not really interested in dealing with uncivilized brutes like you today. I’m more interested in obtaining whatever technology this ship has to offer. I really don’t feel like angering my boss more than I already have. The technology around him was indeed beyond what Roman could have imagined. These toys would definitely earn him tons of profit in the future on the black market. Fistrick however had a similar idea and he wasn’t about to give it all up without a fight. Fistrick: So you have come to take control of this ship huh bro? Sorry to say that this ship already has been hijacked by me bro and I’m not about to let all the weapons go anytime soon. If you want them, you’re going to have to go through me first bro. The Bellwood crime lord would have rather taken on the girl beating up his men at the moment but Roman would have to do for now. Fistrick was at least hoping to be given a decent challenge. At least he wasn’t fighting Tennyson for once. Roman rolled his eye at Fistricks behavior but went into his fighting stance as well. Neo was taking care of the henchmen so she was too busy to come over and take care of this weirdo for him. Looks like he was about get his suit dirty. Roman: That shouldn’t take very long. Then I can get back to collecting all these fascinating pieces of technology. Stealing all the dust in Vale will get much easier now although its not like it was really that hard to begin with. As he swung his cane around nonchalantly and started to walk towards his opponent, Romans eyes for a moment meet Neos. He could tell from just that short exchange that Neo would jump in and assist immediately if asked. Roman: No need to get involved Neo. This thug is nothing special. After Red and that weird robot kid, what’s this guy going to do? Bro me to deat...? FIGHT! The criminal of vale didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence as a punch to the face sent him stumbling backwards before then being launched backward into a couple of metal crates with a kick to the stomach curtsey of Fistrick. Fistrick: '''You talk too much bro. Let me show you how a true champ fight. '''Roman: You should know I just had this suit fixed. It cost tons of money and you just forced me to spend even more money on it after this little fight. Getting up on his feet and picking up his Melodic Cudgel from the ground, Roman was about to charge his opponent only to stop in his tracks once he saw the weapon Fistrick was currently pointing his way; a high-tech machine gun. Fistrick: You’re boring me bro so I am going to end this fight right now. Nothing personal bro but I really don’t like your style. With the press of a button, the area Roman was standing in was bombarded with orange laser blasts. Tons of laser marks appeared in the hull of the ship, the metal crates were completely destroyed, and the floor started to look like shredded cheese. What wasn’t shredded to Fistricks surprise though was Roman himself as he remained where he stood blocking every laser blast coming towards him with perfect accuracy and unbelievable speed. A smile appeared on Fisticks face as he saw this. It seemed like he was about to get a decent workout after all. Fistrick: I take it back. Your style isn’t totally useless bro. Having had enough of being on the defensive, Roman went on the offense. He quickly ran towards Fistrick deflecting every laser blast in the process with his cane. Fistrick in response fired even projectiles from his machine gun determined to stop Roman from reaching him. That didn’t do much as Roman rather easily dodged all of them or parried with the Melodic Cudgel. Before the alien-tech smuggler could come up with another plan, Roman was upon him and slammed the Melodic Cudgel into the machine gun so hard that it exploded. Fistrick however powered through the pain to try and punch Roman only for his punch to be parried by the criminals cane. He followed up quickly with another punch only for it to be parried again. The third punch Roman dodged completely as the vale criminal then went in for an attack with his cane. Fistrick however managed to grab it right before it connected with his face. That didn’t make much difference though as the bottom of the cane opened to Fistricks surprise and released a powerful explosive shoot right in his face. Roman let out a small chuckle at this. Roman: '''Seeing stars already are we? We just got started and I still got to pay you back for the damage to my suit. With a mighty swing of the Melodic Cudgel, Fistrick was sent flying backwards only for the smuggler to land on his feet and charge at Roman with an energy blade. The bowler hat criminal parried it with his cane but the force behind the blade forced Roman back a couple of feet. Fistrick used this opportunity to take out an alien pistol and shoot Roman right in the stomach. The sudden laser bolt didn’t do much to slow Roman down at all as he seemed unaffected by the blast as he quickly hit the firearm out of Fistricks hand and then went in for an attack with his cane only for Fistrick to block it with his energy blade. The blade however broke upon impact resulting in smuggler being sent sliding backwards. '''Roman: After all that boasting earlier, this is the best you could come up with Mohawk? Maybe it is time to reevaluate your lifestyle “bro”? His opponent did very much not appreciate Romans jab at his lifestyle. Fistrick had to admit the guy in front of him was tough even if he hadn’t looked like it at first glance. This workout had turned out great so far but as his training regime has just been insulted; it was time to show Roman who was the boss. Fistrick: You haven’t seen anything yet bro. Right after he said that, Fistrick had to roll to the side to avoid an explosive shoot from Romans cane. The vale criminal released a barrage of explosive shoots from his cane at Fistrick who rolled out of the way once again. The next barrage didn’t hit its target either as Fistrick picked up a couple of weapons crates and intercepted the explosive shoots with them. Fistrick: '''I bet you can’t do this bro. What happened next did indeed surprise Roman greatly as Fistrick lifted up a weapon crate the size of a small house with just one hand. '''Roman: I definitely didn’t see this coming. What kind of steroids do you inhale at a daily basis Mohawk? Fistrick: This is the result of pure muscle training bro. Let me show you the result of my training. In response to the huge crate being thrown his way, Roman quickly took out a red dust crystal from his pocket and threw it towards the huge incoming projectile. This caused Fistrick to fall down to the ground laughing. Fistrick: Jewelry bro? Really? That’s just sad. Roman: I admit jewelry isn’t really my style but you shouldn’t underestimate this little beauty. With a precise explosive shoot from his cane, the crystal suddenly exploded with such force that the huge crate was incinerated and the shockwave from the explosions forced both combatants back a couple of steps. The smile was still plastered on Romans face however as he eyed something located right beside his opponent. Roman: If you do, you’re going to get burned. Speaking of which….. Fistrick noticed this immediately and followed where Roman was looking only to be meet with another red crystal sitting right besides him. Realization dawned upon Fistricks face as he then tried to jump out of the way. It was too late however. Roman already had released another explosive shoot from his cane and it was about to collide with the crystal any second now. Roman: Looks like this is the end of the road for you Mohawk. The force behind the explosion was so massive it echoed throughout the entire ship. Finally, that ruffian had been taken care off. Now Roman just had to find the control room so that he could guide this ship to Cinders meeting point and then he could get his suit fixed. This day definitely could still be salvaged. However as Roman was about to leave, he heard something behind and looked back to see his opponent still standing amongst all the flames around him. The vale criminal let out a heavy sigh at this Roman: Still alive huh? You’re certainly tenacious. I will give you that. Can you just die already however? I have other things to other than fighting you like stealing and cheating. The alien smuggler was covered from burns from top to bottom and his shirt was in shreds. The expression on his face though made it evidently clear that he was far from finished. He gave Roman a grin as he stretched his muscles readying himself for the next round. Fistrick: You’re not bad yourself bro. Definitely much tougher than expected if you can give a champ like me this amount of trouble. As he stretched, Fistrick took out 2 high-tech pistols and pointed them at Roman who in response prepared himself to fire another barrage from the Melodic Cudgel. Fistrick: Lets finish this as men would bro. Roman: First thing you have said that I can agree with Mohawk. Roman was the one that released the first shoot which Fistrick powered through as he started running towards the vale criminal. As he started to run, Fistrick sent tons of laser blasts Romans way which he had no problem dodging at all. It was almost as if his opponent was missing him on purpo….. The explosion created from the one of the ships computers being hit by a barrage of laser bolts located straight behind him caused the vale criminal to momentarily lose his bearings. Fistrick took advantage of this and tackled Roman so hard that they both fell to the ground with the former on top strangling his opponent. Fistrick: Lets see you dodge me now bro. Dodge Roman couldn’t but he could certainly headbutt Fistrick right in the face. This loosened his opponents grip and allowed Roman to push Fistrick of him. Before smuggler could recover, Roman fired his cane at him from extremely close range sending him flying into the air. Roman: Can you please stop dirtying my suit? Just die already. His ruined suit however was the least of Romans problems as Fistrick used himself being launched into the air as a chance to counterattack. While Roman was dusting himself off and getting up from the floor, Fistrick slammed into him from above so hard with his feet first that the floor beneath cracked open. Fistrick: Time to go bye bye bro! The floor disappeared beneath Roman sending him flying downwards at extreme speed because of the force behind Fistricks attack. The vale criminal was extremely angry annoyed. No way a ruffian like this was going to take him down. This guy was starting to be just as annoying as red. Firing a huge number of explosive shoots upwards in rapid succession was the last thing Roman managed to do as everything turned black. Fistrick saw this and tried to dodge but found himself unable to move. All the damage he had already taken was starting to take its toll on his body. The last thing he was able to mutter before seeing darkness was; Fistrick: Oh Crap! I am going to feel this in the morning. Fistrick was launched so hard into the celling that cracks started to appear before falling down to the ground like ragdoll. When his body hit the floor, he remained unmoving showing no signs of getting up Roman was sent through several floors of the ship before coming to a stop at the lowest one. His aura could be seen fizzle out of existence as he laid unmoving at the bottom of the ship. For a couple of minutes, both combatants just laid where they had landed completely still. Suddenly one of their hands started to twitch as one of them opened their eyes. The first thing the person saw was someone standing over them. Roman: If Cinder tries to send me on another assignment tomorrow, remind me to decline Neo. After all this, I deserve a vacation, tons of money, and a new suit. Also shoot anyone that utters the word “Bro”. Neo chuckled at this as she helped up her boss on his feet. Up above them laid all of Fistricks henchmen dead on the floor not far away from their fallen leader. Romans Bowler hat, which the criminal had lost during the fall, sat comfortably on Neos head. She removed and placed it on Romans head as they slowly made their way back to the main floor. Roman: Now what to do with all this extra baggage… The idea that popped into Romans mind made Neo look down upon their fallen opponents with a sadistic smile on her face KO! ''- Roman lands the ship at the designated location only to be chewed out by Cinder for being late.'' ''- Fistricks frozen body along with the rest of his gang and the crew of the ship floats through space'' 'Results' Boomstick: Some people really never get satisfied, do they? He just almost got his ass beaten by a bodybuilder with clown paint on his face from another planet and the thing he worries most over is his suit. Someone should get their priorities straight. Wiz: This match might have gone in Romans favor but at first glance; it seemed this fight could have gone to either one of the criminals. The reason for that is that their advantages nullified their opponent’s advantages and therefore made it hard to determine the victor at first. Fistricks inhuman strength and Romans incredible speed basically countered each other blow to blow while the sheer number of weapons Fistricks had made up for the lack of fire power compared to Romans Melodic Cudgel. Boomstick: Their intelligence also was about the same. They aren’t exactly world conquerors or master schemers that is always ahead 10 steps of their foes but they still are intelligent enough to complete their goals. Romans definitely has a higher rate of success in completing his plans while Fistrick is more imaginative and creative compared to his opponent. Romans smart but not imaginative or crazy enough to teach rodents to use mech suits. I would like to see him try though because of the comedy it would ultimately bring. Wiz: The one factor that decided this battle was durability. Fistricks durability more than exceeded Romans with him surviving a punch from someone being able to lift a truck but that didn’t do much in the end since Torchwick still takes this category with ease having survived a train crash with him inside it. The reason for that is his aura. Boomstick: Having an energy field surround you and negate or heal damage definitely trumps Fisticks durability feats. Adding the speed advantage to this basically made Roman almost untouchable for the duration of the battle. Poor Fistrick. The guy didn’t even realize he was screwed from the beginning. Wiz: You’re correct Boomstick. Fistrick might have the strength to take down Roman but the combination of aura and speed prevented that from happening. That’s not saying Fistrick wouldn’t get in any hits at all. Torchwick is arrogant and underestimates his opponents quiet often so it’s not surprising that he would be taken by surprise by his opponent a couple of times. Boomstick: In the end, Fistrick wasn’t bro or torched enough to come out on top. Wiz: The winner is Roman Torchwick Who are you rooting for in this battle? Roman Torchwick Fistrick Did the correct criminal win this death battle? Yes No Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battle by 2 Different Series